Attack of Dark DarkTemplarGuy
by DarkTemplarGuy
Summary: Something happens to a powerful young author, and a menace is on the loose. Can the Gundam Pilots save the world in time?
1. The Birth of Dark DarkTemplarGuy

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I only own the laptop I'm typing this on and my screen-name.  
--------------------------  
  
Attack of Dark DarkTemplarGuy!  
--------------------------  
  
Quatre: What the heck is this supposed to be about, anyways?  
  
Duo: I dunno. Apparently DTG turns evil and goes beserk on us.  
  
*Quatre sweatdrops*  
  
Scene shifts to large scary-looking fortress-like mansion surrounded by mountains and guarded by black dragons  
  
Unknown Voice: HAHAHAHA!!! Soon, I will have ultimate power!! DarkTemplarGuy's realm shall be mine!!  
  
*Raises hand and shoots purple beam from it*  
  
Unknown Voice: Now, I just wait  
  
**DarkTemplarGuy's House, 7:30 am*  
  
DTG: *yawn* Note to self: Don't play video games until 2am in the morning.  
  
*purple beam hits DTG*  
  
DTG: AAAAH!! What's... happening... to me???  
  
*starts glowing weird colors, splits into two beings*  
  
Evil DarkTemplarGuy: I am on my way, Master. Just let me kill this weakling.  
  
*Evil DTG shoots Dark Author Beam at Good DTG*  
  
*door slams open, Trowa barges in*  
  
Trowa: Hey!! What's going on here?  
  
*Surprised, Evil DTG shoots Trowa instead of Good DTG*  
  
Trowa: AAAAH!!!  
  
*Not realizing that he shot Trowa instead of Good DTG, Evil DTG teleports away*  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. AAAH!! It's Barney!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I only own the laptop I'm typing this on and my screen-name.  
--------------------------  
  
Attack of Dark DarkTemplarGuy!  
--------------------------  
  
Last Time, an unknown Evil Thing fired a beam that split DarkTemplarGuy into two parts, Good and Evil. Before Evil DTG could kill Good DTG, Trowa barged in and got shot instead. Now, what's going to happen?  
  
*Remaining Gundam Pilots barge into room*  
  
Heero: What happened??  
  
Trowa (weakly): I love you... you love me...  
  
Added Disclaimer: I don't own Barney or the Barney Song, and I never want to. Barney is EVIL!!! EVIL, do you hear me?!  
  
Heero, Duo, Quatre, Wufei: AAAAAAAAH!!! NOT THE BARNEY SONG!!! MY EARS ARE BURNING!!!  
  
*Duo gags Trowa*  
  
Good DTG: An Evil Thing shot me, us, whatever you want to call me before we were seperated. It split us into two parts, Good DarkTemplarGuy and Evil DarkTemplarGuy. So now, Evil DTG is heading towards his master's fortress. Who knows what evil lurks there?  
  
Quatre: Why don't you just use you author power to stop your evil self?  
  
Good DTG: I can't. Evil DTG contains half of my author power, so I can't beat him. I CAN, however, see what he's doing right now.  
  
*Good DTG whips out "Crystal TV of Forseeing" and selects "Monitor   
Evil Side" from the main menu*  
  
**Evil Thing's Fortress, 7:57 am**  
  
Evil DTG: I am here, master.... BARNEY.  
  
Barney: *laughing insanely* Now, I will rule the wold! *tail accidentaly knocks over statue of himself* Oh, shoot! I would swear, but it would ruin my image for the kiddies, you know. Their love for me will make me strong, and you author power will make me the ultimate terrorizer of the universe!! *laughing even more insanely*  
  
**DarkTemplarGuy's House, War Room, 8:01 am**  
  
All except Trowa: AAAAAAAAAAH!!! BARNEY!!! WE'RE ALL DOOMED!!  
  
Chibi Trowa (now not gagged): Yay! Barney! *cuddling stuffed Barney doll*  
  
Duo (quietly to Heero): I told you he was emotionally unstable.  
  
Heero: *grunts* *trying to sound calm and gentle, but failing utterly* Trowa, give me the doll and let's  
  
Chibi Trowa: *loudly screaming* NO!!! BARNEY IS MINE!! YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!! *crying like a baby*  
  
*All sweatdrop*  
  
Good DTG: Well, the beam Evil DTG tried to shoot me with must have been one to convert people into Barney lovers, and *shudders* chibis. Trowa's officially out of this. I'm taking over Heavyarms. I'll imbue it and the other mobile suits with what author power I have left. To the Mobile Suit Hangar!!!  
  
*all step into teleporter to MS hangar*  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Please Review!  
If you want me to continue this or my other stories, review!  
My other stories are:  
  
You know you're obsessed with a Mobile Suit when...  
Survivor: The Gundam Outback 


End file.
